


Odbicie duszy

by PairOfWings



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairOfWings/pseuds/PairOfWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Z góry przepraszam..<br/>W pisaniu miałam kilkuletnią przerwę, jednak mam nadzieję, że szybko się "rozpiszę" i moje wypociny będą w miarę znośne.  Nie ma za dużo polskich opowiadań o parringu Captain Swan z serialu Dawno dawno temu, dlatego postanowiłam coś stworzyć. Z góry uprzedzam, że akurat to opowiadanie odbiega całkowicie od fabuły serialu, jednak planuję, że na tej stronie pojawią się opowiadania "Co by było gdyby.." mojego autorstwa i być może pokuszę się o jakieś tłumaczenia :)<br/>Tymczasem zapraszam na Prolog opowiadania "Odbicie duszy", proszę o pozostawienie po sobie jakiegoś śladu w formie komentarza, żebym wiedziała, że ktoś to w ogóle czyta ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Odbicie duszy

**Author's Note:**

> Z góry przepraszam..  
> W pisaniu miałam kilkuletnią przerwę, jednak mam nadzieję, że szybko się "rozpiszę" i moje wypociny będą w miarę znośne. Nie ma za dużo polskich opowiadań o parringu Captain Swan z serialu Dawno dawno temu, dlatego postanowiłam coś stworzyć. Z góry uprzedzam, że akurat to opowiadanie odbiega całkowicie od fabuły serialu, jednak planuję, że na tej stronie pojawią się opowiadania "Co by było gdyby.." mojego autorstwa i być może pokuszę się o jakieś tłumaczenia :)  
> Tymczasem zapraszam na Prolog opowiadania "Odbicie duszy", proszę o pozostawienie po sobie jakiegoś śladu w formie komentarza, żebym wiedziała, że ktoś to w ogóle czyta ;)

Weszłam do swojego biura i niewiele się zastanawiając opadłam na krzesło. Życie prywatnego detektywa nie należy do najtrudniejszych, ale najłatwiejsze na pewno też nie jest, szczególnie w czasie kryzysu, kiedy jedynymi klientami są osoby, którym coś ukradziono lub osoby, które podejrzewają swoich partnerów o zdradę. Dzisiaj spędziłam dziesięć godzin na obserwowaniu „niewiernego” męża pani Hudson, która o szóstej rano zadzwoniła do mnie i rozhisteryzowanym głosem oznajmiła, że na pewno dziś przyłapię jej męża na zdradzie, ponieważ ona to czuje..W życiu bym nie podejrzewała, że siedzenie w aucie i obserwacja, mogą być tak męczące, a jednak, przymknęłam na chwilę oczy. Choć nie wierzyłam, żeby pani Hudson miała dar jasnowidzenia to i tak po bezowocnej obserwacji poczułam lekki zawód. Głęboko odetchnęłam, czeka mnie jeszcze tylko jeden telefon do klientki, żeby zrelacjonować, jakże pasjonujący dzień pana Hudsona, a później już tylko zamknięcie biura, powrót do domu i łóżko. Wyjęłam telefon komórkowy z kieszeni, nie zdziwiło mnie trzydzieści nieodebranych połączeń, pracuję dla tej kobiety prawie od trzech miesięcy i już zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić, właśnie miałam nacisnąć zieloną słuchawkę, kiedy usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Zaskoczona podniosłam wzrok, do mojego biura wszedł mężczyzna z czarnymi włosami, delikatnym zarostem, cały ubrany na czarno, poczułam się tak jakby nagle w całym pomieszczeniu zabrakło powietrza, nie wiem czy to było spowodowane, Jego niezwykłą urodą czy niespodziewaną wizytą, choć w duchu obstawiam pierwszą opcję. Ze zmęczonymi oczami (nawiasem mówiąc pani Hudson uważa się za mojego jedynego klienta co niestety dla mnie nie jest prawdą), ustami otwartymi z wrażenia i z telefonem w ręce, musiałam wyglądać zabawnie. Mój gość jednak się o tym nie przekonał, ponieważ ani razu nie spojrzał w moim kierunku, Jego uwagę za to przykuł obraz powieszony po mojej lewej stronie na ścianie. Pierwotnie miał wisieć za mną, ale chciałam go widzieć, dostałam go od klientki, prawie rok temu, po tym jak odnalazłam jej zaginioną córkę (tak wtedy jeszcze moje biuro zajmowało się poważnymi sprawami). Podobno namalowała go specjalnie dla mnie, do tej pory, choć mam go już tyle czasu, nie potrafię rozszyfrować tego dziwnego malowidła. Nie jestem znawcą sztuki, ale podejrzewam, że na mojej ścianie wisi coś z pogranicza abstrakcji, mogę się mylić, ale na pewno jest to coś czego mój umysł nie ogarnia. Co na niego spojrzę, wydaję mi się, że widzę co innego, coś nowego, ale tak jak już wspominałam znawcą zdecydowanie nie jestem. Wpatrywałam się w nieznajomego, który nie odrywał wzroku od obrazu, co powoli zaczęło mnie irytować, chrząknęłam cicho żeby zaznaczyć swoją obecność, jednak nie przyniosło to żadnego rezultatu.  
-Czym mogę służyć?- siliłam się, żeby mój ton zabrzmiał w miarę neutralnie, fascynował mnie ten mężczyzna i sprawa z jaką do mnie przyszedł, ale gdzieś w środku czułam, że coś jest z nim nie tak. Zerknęłam dyskretnie na zegarek, dziesięć minut temu powinnam zamknąć biuro, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, westchnęłam cicho. Często przychodzili do mnie dziwni ludzie, więc wyrzucenie kolejnego nie będzie dla mnie problemem, zaczęłam się powoli podnosić, kiedy usłyszałam Jego aksamitny głos  
-Piękne dzieło- uniósł rękę delikatnie śledząc kontury malowideł, jednocześnie nie dotykając płótna- Przypomina mi kreskę mojego starego przyjaciela- choć Jego głos był bez emocji, wydawało mi się, że na wzmiankę o przyjacielu coś się w nim zmieniło, po chwili potrząsnął lekko głową, jakby chciał odgonić wspomnienia.  
Mam dość, jestem zmęczona, a biuro jest nieczynne.  
-Był pan umówiony?- zapytałam oschłym tonem, powoli zbierając się do wyjścia. Mężczyzna gwałtownie się odwrócił, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z mojej obecności. Czy wspominałam wcześniej, że jest nieziemsko przystojny i że mnie fascynuje? W momencie, w którym zobaczyłam Jego oczy, cała fascynacja minęła, w życiu nie widziałam takiego chłodu w spojrzeniu no i też w życiu nie widziałam tak pięknych błękitnych oczu...ale to nie zmienia faktu, że gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, leżałabym martwa. Choć przez chwilę, kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały wydawało mi się, że dostrzegłam zdumienie, ale to pewnie omam, gra światła czy coś takiego, nikt nie potrafi tak szybko zmienić wyrazu swoich oczu.  
Mierzyliśmy się spojrzeniami, przez chwilę myślałam, że faktycznie chce mnie zabić, co jest całkowicie irracjonalne i kompletnie do mnie nie pasuje, zdecydowanie potrzebuję snu..  
-Emma Swan?- Popatrzyłam na niego jak na idiotę, wchodzi do mojego biura (muszę oczywiście zaznaczyć, że na drzwiach jest tabliczka z moim imieniem i nazwiskiem), przez jakieś dwadzieścia minut wpatruje się w obraz na ścianie i dopiero po tym czasie pyta czy dobrze trafił?  
-Tak, zapytałam czy był pan umówiony?- odparłam znużonym tonem, wstając z krzesła, podniosłam na niego wzrok, a ten jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł po drugiej stronie biurka- Przykro mi, nie był pan umówiony, a biuro jest już zamknięte- zerknęłam na swój telefon, który zaczął świecić sygnalizując kolejne połączenie od pani Hudson, westchnęłam cicho.  
-Jest pani zmęczona- popatrzyłam na niego zaskoczona, z Jego twarzy ani tonu nie dało się nic wyczytać,  
-Jest pan bardzo spostrzegawczy- odparłam ironicznie, Jego usta wykrzywiły się nieznacznie, być może uważał to za uśmiech- Musze pana pożegnać, jedyne co mogę zrobić to umówić się z panem na spotkanie w innym terminie, jeżeli to panu nie odpowiada, istnieje wiele innych agencji detektywistycznych- mówiąc to wkładałam rzeczy do torebki.  
-Zaginęła pewna rzecz należąca do mnie, chciałbym żeby pani ją odnalazła- powiedział, kompletnie nie zważając na moje słowa, eh no cóż widocznie nie wie, że trafił na mistrza ignorancji. Wyjęłam klucze z torebki po czym nieśpiesznie obeszłam biurko podchodząc do drzwi, cały czas czując na sobie Jego chłodne spojrzenie. Wiedziałam, że pewnie w ten sposób tracę potencjalnego klienta, ale nie narzekam na ich brak, a Jego sprawa zapewne nie różni się za wiele od tego czym się teraz zajmuję.  
-Wychodzi pan czy mam pana tutaj zamknąć?- zapytałam szukając odpowiedniego klucza, podniosłam wzrok chcąc chwycić klamkę, ale na niej ku mojemu zdumieniu spoczywała już inna ręka, w jaki sposób on się tak szybko znalazł obok mnie? No cóż najwidoczniej mój mózg już dawno poszedł spać.  
-Nie jest pani zbyt uprzejma dla swoich klientów-powiedział, otwierając drzwi. Myślałam, że wyjdzie, ale ten stał, pokazując mi ręką żebym szła przodem, dżentelmen się znalazł.  
-Przyszedł pan po godzinach mojej pracy, nie jest pan moim klientem,  
-Zawsze jest pani taka drobiazgowa?- wydaję mi się, że w Jego głosie wyczułam nutkę rozbawienia, mimo to z twarzy nie opadła maska obojętności.  
Zamknął za nami drzwi, szybko wsadziłam klucz do zamka, czując się dziwnie w towarzystwie tego nieznajomego. Na zewnątrz się ściemniało, miałam nadzieję, że kulturalnie się pożegna i pójdzie w swoją stronę, ten niestety szedł krok w krok za mną, zaczęłam się czuć niepewnie, jednak miałam dziwne wrażenie, że nie chodziło o Jego obecność, coś tak jakby wisiało w powietrzu. Potrząsnęłam szybko głową, żeby odegnać głupie myśli, moje ciało rozluźniło się dopiero kiedy zobaczyłam swoje auto zaparkowane kilka metrów dalej. Nieświadomie przyśpieszyłam kroku, przystanęłam tuż obok wozu i zaczęłam wertować swoją torebkę w poszukiwaniu kluczyków, w takich chwilach zawsze zastanawiam się dlaczego nie mam ich przypiętych do tych od biura? Nieznajomy przystanął obok mnie, rozglądając się, w pewnej chwili skupił na czymś wzrok, tak jakby zobaczył coś w ciemności, podążyłam za Jego spojrzeniem, jednak nie zobaczyłam nic oprócz pustej ulicy. W końcu udało mi się dorwać klucze, z niewiadomych powodów moje ręce nagle zaczęły się trząść, co się ze mną dzieje? Zanim w ogóle zdążyłam zareagować, nieznajomy wyjął z moich rąk klucze i otworzył przede mną drzwi mojego auta, a ja jak zahipnotyzowana wsiadłam bez słowa, nachylił się i włożył klucze do stacyjki.  
-Odpocznij- szepnął patrząc mi prosto w oczy, po czym cofnął się i zatrzasnął drzwiczki.   
Co to do cholery było? Siedziałam osłupiała wpatrując się w kierownicę, ta cała sytuacja była nierzeczywista, odwróciłam się, żeby zobaczyć gdzie poszedł, ale po nim nie było śladu...


End file.
